Vampires In The Day
by Bluedoge587
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever and since I put the genres as romance and humor, it's all going to be rainbow and sunshine... Or will it? Probably because I'm such a nice person. Yuki x Aido
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea how start this... Sooo Thanks for reading my first fanfic! This is a Yuki x Aido o if you are not on this ship, plz pack your stuff and leave! JK I really need the ratings and reviews! Also if you don't understand what I mean, please just review my story and this fanfic is not based on a certain time period. I'll begin the story right after this disclaimer. Vampire Knight does not belong to me, if it did I would make Yuki and Aido fall in love together. Anyways Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**  
/ **Yuki's POV**

* * *

"Gahhhhhh!" I yelled in my head. It was exam week and all the knowledge that killed my brain suddenly left my head. As I tried to follow the invisible and non-existant intellect, my eyes fell upon a white haired young man. He was staring outside of thewindow  
/and it seemed like he had breezed through the exam. Zero caught me staring and glared at me with a look that said, "Why are you staring at me? Don't you have a test to finish?" I quickly looked away and directed my attention to thepaper laying  
/in front of me. "Great!" I thought, "I only have two more questions to go!"

I finished my last question and left my seat to drop my exam off on the teacher's desk. As I returned to my seat and sat down, I looked to my left and outside of the window I stared at the usual cherry trees. I repeatedly looked at them in a certain pattern.  
/Aftergetting bored and about to drift off to sleep, I saw something out of the ordinary. A blonde tuft of hair was sticking awkwardly out of the pink cherry blossoms. That was when I suddenly saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes pop out of the

tree'sleaves and asmile appeared. Anybody who was new to Cross Academy would have obviously mistaken it for the Chesire Cat's mischievous grin. As soon as Hanabusa Aido saw that I was looking at him, he immediately sat upright on a high

leveled branch. Aido glanced behind me and his beam became a frown. He jumped from the tree and put on a smile.

As he walked away I couldn't help but wonder what made him act like that. Aido was always naive and conceited. I looked behind me and saw Zero slightly shift his gaze away. "So Aido-Sama is afraid ofZero-kun?" I wondered. I looked at the clock straight  
/ahead and waited a few minutes. As soon as those minutes passed, the bell rung. I quickly gathered my stuff and my friend Yori saw that I was in sucha rush. "What's wrong Yuki-chan?"Yoriasked in a half monotone half worried voice. "I have

a meeting with the headmaster today! I think he wants to talk about the disciplinary committee!" I answered sounding very gleeful. Yori suddenly frowned slightly. "You know Yuki-chan youshould reallystart calling the headmaster 'father'.

He gets emotional about that all the time!" We both laughed and I gave her a quick hug while giving her my reply,"I'm sure he'll be fine. Well,I better get going, I don't want to be late!" Yorinodded her goodbyes and I left the room.

As soon as I turned the corner of the headmaster's office, I saw Zero-Sama leaning against the wall. Zero-Sama was also part of the two member disciplinary committee. As a member you were to wear a white band on your arm symbolizing the group. "Finally"Zero  
/mumbled. "Sheesh, you don't need to be upset all the time." I said rolling my eyes. We walked inside the headmaster's office as Zero mumbled,"Of course I have to be upset all the time because it's always about thosedamn vampires!" I gasped silentlyand  
/glared at him. Yes, it was true. All of the so called 'Night Students' who came during the night, were vampires. Few people knew about the very cute and lovable boys and girls that all the girls from the day class fall for, were in fact

few people included the two member disciplinary committee andof course, the headmaster.

* * *

 **Hey sorry it's kinda short but I never knew this stuff took so long to write! Not only that but halfway through it ALL got deleted! At least I had a screenshot so I could copy it again, but still it took quite a while. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review and you are welcome to criticize my work! Anyways I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will try to upload 2 chapters a week. Cya all later!**

 **-Blue**


	2. Test

**Soooooo... I have no idea how to start this so here ya go... Disclaimer**

 **Vampire knight does not belong to me it belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Yuki's POV**

* * *

"YUKIIIIII!" Exclaimed the headmaster, or as he wants me to call him, 'Father'.

"Ummm... Yes Headmaster...?" I questioned.

He sighed."Call me father!"

"Yes, okay then Father. But what was the reason you sent us here?"

He sighed again, but thistime it was out of sadness and seriousness.

"Have a seat", he said in a formaltone. Zero-Sama and I kept standing. "Or just stand there I guess..." 'Father' said in a less serious voice.

"Well as you know, the vampires have gotten less and less bloodthirsty over the ages. However," he said in a dangerous voice. "There is one vampire that is still thirsty for blood.. That person is Hananusa Aido! So Yuki,you must be careful."

He returns to his normal and overly happy voice.

"I can see him as he stares at you! He must think you have REALLY tasty blood. Or he just thinks you look nice."

Zero-Sama glared at the headmaster and said, "Okay headmaster, I think that's enough."

"Yes, I suppose so. Well you better get going, Yuki! Zero, I need to speak with you privately."

I gave them a curious glance and headed outside the door. To the right of me was a blonde haired and blue eyed youngman leaning against the wall. He looked atme and smiled.

"Finally! I was waiting for you, Yuki-Chan!" Aido walked over to me and threw his arms around me.

"Gahh, Aido-Sama what are you doing!?" I struggled to get loose but didn't struggle too hard. I knew there was no point and it wasn't necessarily that bad to be in his arms.

I stopped struggling for a few seconds and then I remembered what the headmaster had said, Aido was a bloodthirsty beast.

"Let go, Aido-Sama!" I yelled and finally got loose of his hold.

"Aww, Yuki-Chan! I'm not _that_ bad you know!" He whined and gave me a childish look with the most adorable puppy eyes only Aido could muster.

I giggled a little andcovered my face. I was trying my hardest not to allow him to see the crimson color creeping onto my cheeks.

He chuckled. "Yuki-Chan! I know you have feelings for me!" Aido smirked.

I scoffed and looked into his blue eyes. "And what would make you say that?"

A smirk was still displayed on his face. "Because everybody loves me!"

I was kind of glad that _that_ was his reply. If he had meant anything else he probably would have questioned me and kept nagging me.

I suddenly frowned and asked Aido after remembering something. "Hey Aido-Sama? Was there a specific reason you were waiting for me?"

He frowned as well. "Oh yeah that." His voice had become serious. "There's something important I need to tell you."

'When has Aido Sama ever become serious?' I thought. Oh well, I knew that this was definitely not goingto be anything to laugh about. Well.. 98% sure...

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls! There's not much I want to say except to not mind the title. I was trying to test something and it got stuck to that title. Oh well. Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter by tomorrow. I'll be reading over this chapter so that there aren't TOO many mistakes. Anyways hope you have a nice day/night. Cya!**  
/ **~Blue**


End file.
